


Show Me

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief oral sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Teddy loves watching just as much as James loves to show off.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for Writcraft's prompt for HP Kinkfest 2020.
> 
> Thank you Gracerene for all your fantastic beta help ❤

The house is suspiciously quiet when Teddy steps out of the Floo. It’s past 6pm, so James should definitely be at home, but the house is lacking the usual James noises that make Teddy’s heart sing every time he comes home to them. Usually at this time of day James is making a racket in the kitchen, singing loudly and off-key to the Wireless and clattering pans together while cooking them dinner. If practice has run late, the singing instead comes from the bathroom, the steam from James’s usual ridiculously hot shower escaping onto the landing through the open door. 

But tonight there is no singing and Teddy can’t hear the shower running, his vague plans of joining James fading into nothing. James is definitely home though – Teddy has already spotted his shoes, kicked off in the middle of the living room and left where they landed, and James’s training jumper is flung haphazardly over the arm of their sofa. All the standard signs of James’s presence are accounted for… except for the deafening silence. That means something else, something that has heat building in Teddy’s gut. 

Dropping his bag on the floor, Teddy slowly wanders through the house, tiptoeing up the stairs and doing his best to avoid the creaky fifth stair. He doesn’t want to give away his presence – that would ruin things. As Teddy creeps upstairs, noises gradually begin to filter through to him, the house no longer as silent as it had first appeared. The sound of low moans, hitching breaths, and quiet whimpers make Teddy’s cock swell and lust burn through his veins. 

Their bedroom door is partially closed, a large wedge of light spilling into the dark hallway through the crack, the sounds and light drawing him in like a moth to a flame, helpless to resist. Not that he wants to resist. He hasn’t wanted to resist James in years, not since their first tentative kiss left him with an unshakeable need to touch James’s skin as often as possible. 

Teddy stops just outside the half open door, grabbing the side of the frame with one hand as he takes in the scene in front of him. The room is dim, lit only by the lamp on Teddy’s side of the bed, bathing one half of the room in golden light. James’s skin shines in the glow, the half light sending shadows floating across James’s straining muscles as he moves. His eyes are closed, his mouth open as he quietly moans, and Teddy’s gaze trails hungrily across James’s body, following the lines of his stomach down to his cock. James’s cock has always been beautiful, but there’s something special about seeing it like this, hard and weeping as James fucks up into his own fist, his thighs straining with each movement. 

Watching James has all of Teddy’s blood flowing south, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight as his body responds to the image of James lost in pleasure. It’s not even _just_ the fact that James is wanking. It’s that he’s chosen to lie on Teddy’s side of the bed, his face turned to press into Teddy’s pillow. It’s the way his hand is clinging tightly to the duvet, clenching and unclenching as his other fist moves up and down his prick. It’s the pink high on his cheeks, the light sheen of sweat on his chest, both giving away how long he’s been working himself over. 

Teddy slips a hand down to rub his cock through his jeans, the pressure through the thick material good enough to have him stifling a moan. For now, he’s content to watch, letting the desire build to a simmering burn as James continues to stroke himself, those long fingers that Teddy so loves to have inside him wrapped tightly around his cock. That thought sets a parade of images running through Teddy's mind: James working him open and teasing him mercilessly before fucking him, reducing him to nothing but pleasure in the way that only James has ever been able to do. 

The thought breaks Teddy’s resolve to wait, and before he realises what he’s doing he reaches out and pushes the door ever so gently, letting it swing the rest of the way open with a slight creak of its hinges. Teddy’s heart thumps as he waits for his favourite moment, the one he looks forward to every time they play this game; when it finally comes, it’s just as brilliant as Teddy had hoped. James looks up at the sudden noise, his expression confused until he notices Teddy in the doorway. A fleeting look of surprise crosses his face before transforming into a breathtaking grin that sends a pulse of heat rushing through Teddy. He loves that smile and what it means. 

‘What are you doing, Jamie?’ Teddy asks, as though he doesn’t already know.

‘I was missing you,’ James says, with a naked simplicity that makes Teddy’s heart hurt. James is always so open with his emotions, so free with his words of love and want. 

‘Oh really?’ Teddy advances into the room. James’s hand, which had temporarily stilled at Teddy’s appearance, starts moving again, a slow pace that can’t be doing much for him but that has Teddy’s cock throbbing. 

‘Mm,’ James says with a nod.

'Well, don't let me disturb you,' Teddy says, sitting in the armchair in the corner of their room. Sometimes the chair is used to store clothes that James can't be bothered to put in the laundry basket. Other times, it's where Teddy sits when James puts on a show for him. 

‘I’ll just sit here,’ Teddy continues, ‘and let you show me just how much you’ve been missing me.’

‘So much, Ted,’ James gasps.

‘Show me,’ Teddy repeats. ‘I know how much you love showing off that perfect cock for me.’

James can only respond with a groan, his pupils wide with need as he looks at Teddy. Teddy stretches his legs out in front of him, the movement making the bulge in his trousers more prominent, and he thrills at the way James's gaze is drawn to it, a gasp escaping him and his hand speeding up almost unconsciously as he stares at Teddy. James is stroking himself properly again now, his eyes wild as he looks at Teddy, his hair sticking up and his mouth open on a silent moan. Teddy’s nearly bursting with need, but he doesn’t want this to be over yet, not before he’s got to watch James come. Teddy loves watching just as much as James loves to show off, and seeing James come is the best part. 

James bucks up into his own hand, chasing his pleasure, and Teddy is dying inside at the way James is looking at him, his eyes never leaving Teddy’s face. Having James’s full attention always makes Teddy feel giddy, like he’s on top of the world, and never more so than like this, when it’s as though just the sight of Teddy has James falling apart. 

Teddy’s light touch isn’t enough anymore, and Teddy hurriedly undoes his jeans, the sound of his fly unzipping loud in the mostly silent room. James lets out a deep groan as Teddy pulls out his aching cock, the feeling of his own hand sending sparks through Teddy’s body. He starts up a slow rhythm, needing some form of relief but not wanting to come, not yet. 

James’s eyes drift from Teddy’s face down to his prick, and the sight of Teddy’s cock seems to break any remaining control James had left. His hand flies over his cock, all his Quidditch-toned muscles straining deliciously as he gets nearer and nearer to his peak. It makes Teddy ache, seeing the way James responds to him. It’s one of his favourite parts of this whole thing. Sometimes Teddy stays behind the door when they do this, making James aware of his presence but remaining hidden, making it all the more illicit. Other times he wants it like this, wants James to see exactly how much Teddy loves watching him.

‘Do you like that, Jamie?’ Teddy says as he slowly teases his prick, loving the way James’s eyes follow his every movement. ‘Do you like me watching you?’

‘Oh, god, you know I do, Teds,’ James groans.

Teddy lets his gaze rove across James’s body, taking in all the details that he’s come to know and love over the past few years, knowing that him looking is only making it hotter for James. James has told him before how it makes him feel to have Teddy watch him while he wanks, how it was a frequent fantasy of his in the years before they got together; Teddy has been all too happy to indulge that fantasy ever since. Teddy loves it nearly as much as James does, now. 

When James comes, Teddy thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. James’s eyes slide shut, his head tipping back and baring the smooth skin of his neck as his hips thrust up, spilling over his stomach, a low moan echoing in the room. It’s all Teddy can do not to come himself as he watches James shake with pleasure. He could spend his whole life watching James come undone and it would still be incredible every time. 

Teddy slows his strokes, letting the rush of lust that had overtaken him as he watched James come settle and retreat into a slow, simmering burn. Sometimes when they do this, this is the moment when he walks over to James, straddling him before coming all over James’s chest. Today he doesn’t do that. Instead he stays where he is, continuing to tease himself with gentle touches as he watches James come back to earth after his orgasm. When James finally reopens his eyes, a blissed-out grin spreads across his face, directed at Teddy. Teddy doesn’t miss the flash of heat in James’s expression as he realises that Teddy hasn’t come yet though. 

‘C’mere,’ James murmurs, stretching out a hand towards Teddy, beckoning him over to the bed. 

Teddy momentarily considers not complying, stretching the game out further, but his fingers itch to touch James, and the distance between the bed and the armchair suddenly seems miles too far. Teddy finishes taking off his trousers and pulls his t-shirt over his head on his way over, not wanting any barriers between them. He climbs on to the bed, stretching out alongside James, his skin hot against Teddy’s where they’re pressed together from shoulder to foot. 

‘You look so good doing that, you know,’ Teddy says, pressing tiny kisses along James’s collarbone.

‘Mm,’ James murmurs, arching up into Teddy’s kisses. ‘I feel good, doing it, with you watching.’

‘I know.’ Teddy moves, rolling his body to rest on top of James, his still-hard prick twitching as it brushes against James’s. James isn’t hard, not so soon after coming, but he’s not soft either, and Teddy knows it won’t be long until he’s ready to go again. All Teddy has to do is wait. 

They kiss, slowly, languorously, Teddy’s hands mapping the contours of James’s body, his blood thrilling as he feels James start to get hard again beneath him. James’s hands slip to Teddy’s hips, encouraging the rocking motion that Teddy has started almost completely unconsciously, their cocks rubbing against each other deliciously. 

‘Fuck me, Ted?’ James whispers after long moments of frotting against each other, need plain in his voice. 

Teddy can only respond with a groan, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside James. He pulls back, shifting to settle on his stomach between James’s spread legs. A wave of his hand has the lube that James left open on the bedside table flying into his hand – _Accio_ is the one spell he’s truly mastered wandlessly, for this exact situation. Teddy slicks his fingers and then starts to stroke, softly at first, around James’s hole. As he slips a finger inside, Teddy takes James’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking and teasing as he gets James ready for him. 

When James is panting and writhing under his ministrations, Teddy decides he can’t wait any longer. The first slide into James is almost painfully good, and Teddy has to close his eyes, unable to watch the pleasure blooming across James’s face, knowing that it would lead to everything being over far sooner than he’d like. He doesn’t open them again until James starts shifting underneath him, his hands once again tight on Teddy’s hips as he tries to get Teddy to move.

Teddy begins to thrust, eyes locked on James’s face as they start to move together, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of James heady and brilliant. One of Teddy’s hands comes up to cup James’s cheek, their faces close together as they rock and kiss and smile, and with the other he fumbles for James’s hand, linking their fingers tightly. He’s _inside_ James, and yet it’s still not close enough. Teddy wants to lose himself in James, to never leave their bedroom, to stay cocooned in their sanctuary forever. 

James swears between kisses, his words getting filthier and less coherent the closer he gets to his climax. Seeing, hearing, feeling him lost in pleasure has Teddy’s own orgasm, so long denied, approaching fast, and he reaches between them for James’s cock, wanting to bring him along. The addition of Teddy’s hand is all it takes, and with just a few strokes James is coming again, spilling over Teddy’s fingers, his body clamping around Teddy’s cock, pushing him over the edge too. The power of Teddy’s orgasm leaves him breathless, his muscles shaking as waves of pleasure flow through him, and the look on James’s face doesn’t help either. He looks so happy, like he couldn’t imagine anything better than this moment. Teddy certainly can’t. 

Teddy lies down next to James, basking in the afterglow, and he can’t help but think about what might happen the next time James decides to show off for him. 

He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated - I'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
